


The Creatures Of The Woods

by mobzter



Category: No Fandom/Original Creation
Genre: F/F, Monsters, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Slight Horror Elements, spooky forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobzter/pseuds/mobzter
Summary: The Forbidden Forest is a place where no man should tread... But, a woman dares to explore it anyway, finding all sorts of treasures and mystical beasts.





	1. Prequel to The Beginning (P1)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a sample story; meaning i will simply be testing how good i am by making a relatively short story to my own liking. this is why there isn't many tags or archive warnings; not meaning i won't add them in later if need be, because i will once i have a better idea of what to do with the story.

This was it. Her heart was pounding against her chest in anticipation, she held her breath without even realizing it. After all this time, she was finally going to enter The Forbidden Forest, where it's said that no man or woman has ever returned from. All there is that's known about this forest was there were horrible monsters of the unimaginable sort; creatures not human, but not quite animals either.

  

Atleast, that was the story. No one has known to come out of the Forest alive, but maybe they just made it to the other side? No one really knows; The Forbidden Forest is a very foreboding name, but people usually just ignore the Forest nowadays. Sure, it stretches for miles and is miles thick, the only real threat it poses is the annoyance of traders. Because of the Forest, every trader has to go around it, which is really quite difficult.

 

She was facing towards the Forest, it had been her dream to go explore the Forest and be known as the first one to come back, alive. The idea of exploring the unknown, and finding horrifying creatures of older times, was really quite exciting. She could hardly hold back how excited she was, she had a big grin plastered on her face, and she was practically bouncing, ready to go start an adventure of her own for once.

  

Her name was Jessica, but most people just called her Jess. She had just gotten out of the town's Mage School, and felt as if she was ready to take on the world. She had brown, short but fluffy hair, she was somewhat tall for a girl, at 5"10 feet tall,she also had a somewhat slinder figure, and was in shape for the journey ahead of her. She had turned 19 just around the time as she graduated. She had a lot of friends in school, but not many of them but her closest cared for the idea of her leaving to explore the Forest.

 

She didn't pay them any mind; For she was set on doing this. Nothing could stop her now... Except the fact that she had completely forgotten to prepare for the trip and most likely wouldn't last a day in the Forest. She sighed as she realized this, and glanced over her should at the pack shehad swung over her shoilder. It didn't have much in it that would be helpgul for the journey to come. She had gotten too excited.

 

She felt the urge to facepalm for that, and turned around to face the town as she tried to resist, and began making her way back. The trail she was on was the main path people would use to come sightsee, which seemed to be the only interest people other than herself took in the town.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

"Bwahaha!" Jess looked tired, for she already knew what was coming next. "You SERIOUSLY  went to the edge of the forest and forgot EVERYTHING?!" Now, the person who had just laughed at her was one of the friends, Angel, who she happened to find waiting at her house, why though, she hadn't told her yet.

 

Angel had longer, blonde hair, and was taller than Jess, at about just under 6" feet tall. She was like Jess in the fashion that she was in shape, had a slenderlike body, and liked to think she had all the curves in all the right places. She was proud of the fact that her breasts were bigger sixe than most women whom she had met. She took pride in being the most beautiful, younger woman in the town.

 

"Yeah, yeah, i know. It was stupid, now leave it alone, please?" Jess replied with an annoyed look and tone. "But you seriously forgot all your gear, your supplies, even your mana potions! What were you thinking?" Angel asked again, seeming as about to burst out laughing again. "Oh, can you  _please_ just stop? Seriously, i get it. I feel dumb enough already..." Jess pouted ascrossed her arms and looked off at some random to her left.

 

Angel took a deep breath, she was still recovering from her last laughing fit, but still felt like she might burst out laughing again any minute now. "Okay, okay. I'll stop, but only because that cute pouty face you make every time gets me." She replied, a grin on her face still remaing. Jess let out a long sigh and muttered, "Thank you, jeez..."

 

"So, Jess, what are you planning on doing now? Can we atleast go inside so i can sit down? My sides still hurt from laughing so hard." Angel grabbed her sides in a dramatic fashion, trying to both be funny and further convince Jess to let her in.

 

Jess looked over at Angel, then to her door. That's right, she forgot that Angel had come to talk with her about something. "Fiiine..." She drew out reply and pushed past Angel as she walked up to the door and knocked on the door. She looked up at the Inn; it was wooden, as most of the buldings here, and almost as big as the Town Hall. The Innkeeper had decided to lock the Inn at night because of the rumors of a Bandit Band growing, they weren't taking chances.

 

Not a minute later, a loud Click! was heard, and the door began to slide open as the relatively small Innkeeper peeked out. "Yes? Who's there?" He quickly set his eyes on Jess and gave a relieved smile. "Ah, it's judt you youngsters, please, come in. It's late out, ya know." Jess grinned, Old Man Jevon was the kindest old person she knew of. She turned back and quickly notioned for Angel to come inside.

 

 "Say, Angel? Why were you waiting outside? You could've just knocked and came inside." She asked as she stopped after a few feet and turned back to Angel. "What? Oh... i was actually waiting for you to get back, because i had to tell you about somrthing. I had actually come inside and asked Old Man Jevon if you were here, and he said you were out."

 

"Oh, um, okay... Why did you wanna see me, though?" Jess asked as she raised an eyebrow, Angel was wearing a solemn expression."Because... Well, you know that guy i liked...?" She quickly got the biggest grin Jess thought she'd ever seen Angel have. "Guess who's got a nee boyfriend?~" She said this in the most aingsony voice she could muster.

 

Jess giggled, and shook her in disbelief. "Seriously? That was it? I thought it actually be something important." Angel gasped dramatically, and held her chest as she stepped back, trying to look offended. "Doesn't my love life matter at all to you? I can't believe you, Jess!" As she said this, neither of the could stop grinning. Angel did dtuff like this often, trying to be funny and all drmatic.

 

"Boohoo, cry me a river, ya baby." Jess responded, mocking her. They both couldn't help it any more and started giggling, as they both proceeded to Jess' Inn room. Old Man Jevon watched with a smile as the teo girls walked away and continued to talk. "Ah... I can remember when i was younger and full of energy, felt unstoppable. Shame that's to be wasted when they go into the Forest, that place is unforgiving." He looked at the mearest window, right at the Forest. How he wish he could've been brave enough to follow his friends in when he was younger, but that place was unforgiving and never let anyone return.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The Forest was a safe haven for the true creatures of the Earth, what those Humans Who Taint called monsters. There were many- And they were supposed to protect the Forest from any and all trespassing humans. They only let the purest of the Humans across, ones whom they had sworn to secrecy.

 

They were all brothers and sisters, yet not. They were told what to do by the Hivemind. The Hivemind was the leader of them, always telling them to sit and wait, wait to prey on those monster called Humans, see, they were the true monsters. Not them. The Creatures of The Forest owned the earth, and had been defeated by the abominations known as The Ones Who Taint, some "evil sorcerors", or something. All that mattered is that they were human so now they must protect the Elder Ones.

 

Or, what's left of them. The Hivemind was an Elder One, but one of the weakest from what it knew. It always told them to wait, and not to think. To wait and remain unthinking. To be the disposable bodyguards of the Forest. They weren't allowed to think.

 

... So, why was this one thinking? Something must be wrong. This is new. This one doesn't like it.  _He_ didn't like it. But he thought many thoughts he'd never thought of before, such as... "Why not go kill the humans now? They're weaker than ever, and they deserve it."

 

 _He_ 'd seen humans come to the edge of the forest frequently, for what reason, he does not know. What he did knoe is that they were planning something, yes... They were planning something. There was always one who came closer and was bolder than the others. A girl? Yes... She always longingly stared out at the Forest, he knew the feeling well. He wanted revenge for his bethern that had been killed. Maybe he should take revenge by killing the girl?

 

The aura around her was different, though... Familiar, yet not. He should kill her first, and send a message. Yes... That would work. That would work just fine. He would make the humans come to be scared of him, just like old times.


	2. Prequel to The Beginning (P2)

Jess sighed, she was using some basic magic she had learned earlier on,during her first few years as training to be a mage, to create what was simply put, a form of magical mirror. While intended for more practical use, it was often used as a normal mirror would be used, to be able to inspect part of the body more closely, whatever the reason for it may be.

 

She always had thought that her light blue eyes had gone along well with the rest of her face; A normal-sized nose, not too big or small, just right, as weird as she thought it sounded to even think that- The rest of her face was similar, it was Angel would tease on how she "looked cute," despite Jess always asking her not to call her cute.

 

Angel, on the other hand, had yellow eyes to go along with her blonde hair. It was a family gene, or something like that. Jess considered Amgel to be the better looking of the two, she was one of the top students on the Mages Academy and the Mages College. Angel was always one of the best at nearly everything she did, all she lacked was Ambition. Jess, om the other hand...

 

Jess had too much Ambition, all she could ever focus om was training gor thr "Adventure of a lifetime," as she always liked to put it. Angel mever quite understood what Jess saw in this "Adventure" of hers, but she dien't mind. Because Angel lacked ambition, shr always said that when Jess finally went in to the Foredt, she would come with her.

 

Angel was on of her only friends who actually envouraged the idea of going to the Forest, mostly because she saw how stubborn Jess was over it and never tried very hard to get her to stop. Nothing could get Jess to stop, not now, not ever. But, as Jess gazed into the mirror at herself and continued to stride deeper into her own world, Angel cleared her throat loudly as to bring Jess back, and snap her out of her trance-like gaze.

 

Jess quickly turned to look at Angel, who was sitting and waiting impatiently for Jess to respond to her earlier question. "So, you gonna answer me or not?" She asked, the hint of impatience all but noticeable. "Oh, yeah, sorry..." Jess grinned awkwardly as she raished her left hand to the rub the back of her head.

 

"What was the question again? I kinda spaced out there, sorry again." She asked, only a few seconds after her initial comment. Angel shook tilited her head forwaed and shook her head for a oment, then looked back up at Jess. "I asked if you were actually planning on going soon, you seem to be getting anxious."

 

"Right, i mean..." Jess shrugged, not able to help but grin. Her friend was annoyed but genuinely worried for her at the same time, and it hit her on how close they were, it felt like they had just met yesterday, even though it had been what, 3 years now? She vouldn't believe it had already been thid long. "Yeah, i guess so. It's just feels right, being able to go out to explore finally is also pretty exciting, ya know?" She continued.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Angel sighed, she was worried for Jess, really worried. Was she finally going to leave? Sure, she'd miss her, and she wanted to go with, but... The Forest was just so dangerous, and she had matters to attend to before she could go with Jess. "I just think you should wait a bit longer, because i don't think i'd be able to go with you yet." She looked at Jess with an expression that could only be interpreted as a face looking for forgivness.

 

Jess let out a  quick sigh, a quick look of impatience washing over her face, but quickly disappearing. She understood why Angel couldn't come yet, it still sucked, though. "Yeah, i guess i'm not particularly in any rush. I just really wanna get out there and explote, ya know?" Angel nodded, she knew why. Maybe not entirely, but she figured she knew enough.

 

The two continued to talk about random things for a while after that, such as supplies they'd need and other miscellaneous things. Jess had taken a seat next Nagel by then, she was getting tired from standing in one place for so long, as anyome would have.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

There they were. There  _she_ was. The mastermind? No, she was familiar. Why, though? He'd only seen her a few times at the edge of the forest, when he was awake. Where had he seen her before that? Was it the Ancient Times? No, humans don't live that long. But the Ones Who Taint do, they're still around. And she was connected to them. That's what this aura was.

 

... No, that's not right. He was... confused. This feeling was new. What was wrong with her? She isn't one of  _them_ , but she is important. How? How was some pesky human like this important? Maybe he was wrong, he has been wrong before. Very rarely though. He turned around, and began to slowly trot away, knocking over a few trees in the process.

 

The trees shool and creaked, as he waded back deeper into the Forest. He would come back later, yes. When he had sorted his... thoughts, out. When he could remember where he'd seen her- Then it hit him. He hadn't seen her before. Was she one of them? aOne of the Descendants? Here, though? In this century? Strange. Probably not, then. No, what was he thinking. A witch, perhaps? There was only one way to find out.

 

Or more so, get rid of the problem altogether. Yes, simply remove the problem and no solution is needed. He could be spared this confusion. He didn't like it. It had been quite a long time since something such as this had happened to something of his nature.

 

His big paws thudded as he continued deeper in the Forest. He stopped. He looked back towards the direction he came, he'd already walked miles from the humans town. They were so small compared to him. He didn't understand why they had forced him to guard the Forest. The humans were no threat, he could wipe them out, easily, singlehandedly. 

 

He sighed. It was loud, compared to the hearing sensitivity of the animals and other strange creatures in the forest surrounding him. The humans wouldn't hear it though. They would know. They would hear if he wanted them to. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Jess was saying goodbye to Angel as they both stood within the doorway. Angel didn't live in this Inn, as Jess did, and lived in an actusl house. They gave wach other quick hugs beofre they both parted ways, both of them waving each other and saying goodbye one final time. Jess wished Angel could have stayed over longer, but she knee that she had other things to do.

 

Angel never shared much details, but told Jess that she was getting ready for the trip into the Forest. They were going to get back, no matter what. Angel always looked out for Jess. She thought it was nice, and frankly, she thought Angel cared a bit too much. Because of her dream of exploring the Forbidden Forest, most people brushed her off and payed no mind to her.

 

But that was in the past, she was going to show them. She was going to find the most amazing things and bring them back for all to see. She would revered as a great explorer, and even a hero? Oh, how cool it would be to fight some kind of evil monster and slay, and then to be called a hero for her heois actions.

 

Jess shoom the thought off. No, that was asking a bit much. At most, she could prove everyone wrong. That the Forest was a beautiful place full of amazing things, and wasn't the evil everyone hae figured it to be. It was what her grandfather and Old Man Jevon and told her. Her grandfather and the Innkeeper were brothers. Her grandather had taken care of her for almost her entire life, until he had passed away.

 

But, he left her in the care of his brother, Jevon. She never knew what happened to her parents. Honestly, no one did. It was a bit unnerving, as if they had just disappeared. She shook off these thoughts again, because now wasn't the time to start reminiscing about her grandfather and the days past.

 

She had closed the door after realizing how stupid she must have looked, just standing there in the doorway. She went to have a seat at the table, and let out a quick sigh as she yawned. She'd figure that she'd think to herself more before she headed off to her bed and slept. She modtly thought about what she would do in the upcoming days. Get prepared for the journey ahead? Yeah, that sounded good enough for her.

 

She fell asleep quickly, without realizing it. But mentioning it would mean she realized it, didn't it? Huh. Was she dreaming? She tried to open her eyes, or move around. But could see mor feel nor move nothing. It was as her mind was suspended in some sort of void. But then, something happened. Light.

 

She looked around. She could see now. She was surrounded by darkness. She looked down,at herself. She seemed okay, for the most part, but, she was wearing some sort of jacket and shorts made from... fur? it looked and felt like fur, but it felt like some kind of leather, too. Atleast, the inside did. Oh. Someone else was here too, she seemed miles away at first, and guessed she just hadn't noticed her at first, but she was getting closer.

 

She was nearly naked, same as herself, she was wearing a silver, fur jacket and shorts. Her jacket was open though. Amdd with the size of her bust, which rivaled Angel's, it was surprising the sides hadn't fallen down yet- No, Jess, don't think like that. Th-that's not important.

 

As this girl approached, she noticed more strange things about her. She had a tail. And... wolf ears, for lack of a better explantion. She was... beautiful. Like someome straight from a dream- That's right, she was dreaming. Oh well. Better luck next time. No matter what happened, this was all a dream. A strang one, at that. But nonetheless, a dream.

 

As the wolf girl approached, she stopped within a few dozen feet from Jess, which finally allowed her to get a clearer look at her. She had red eyes, and she seemed to have a small grin plastered onto her face. Jess felt hee face go hot, and just realized she had been blushing. The sheer beauty of this... whatever this was, it was breathtaking.

 

"Jess... It's about time we met." The women spoke, her voice calm, yet bringing an aura of authority with it as Jess listened. She sounded... husky, for lack of a better term. Jess slightly shook her head at the thought of it, and then proceeded to reply once she felt a little better. "Wh- what do you mean? Who are you?" Jess asked, stuttering slightly. She noticed that she'd been breathing harder since this woman had gotten nearer.

 

"Things are about to change, Jess. You  find out who i am, all in due time. For now, i simply wish you good luck." She ended with a smile growing on her face. Jesstried to to take deeper, but quiet breaths to try and calm herself down. Why did she feel like thid? Had she ever even felt like this before? It was as if being near this woman was bringing out a more... animalistic side of her. The pure, raw energy, and power radiating off from this woman... What was this?

 

The tall, imposing wolf girl drew nearer, until she was hardly a foot away, and looking down at Jess. She felt as if her entire face had gone red by now, and she was hardly able to control her breathing anymore. The wolf girl was still smiling. She leaned over, closer and closer... Until...

 

...

 

She woke up.


	3. Prequel to The Beginning (P3)

Jess was practically rolling on the floor, because she had woken up and was indtantly sent into a hot mess, as she couldn't keep herself from being embarrassed by her... dream. It had been a long time since the last time she a dream like this, but even then, it was never even close to how vivid and real it felt.

 

She sat up, her cheeks still hot with a bright red blush. She held her hands up to her face as to cover it in embarrassment, despite that noone else was even around. She gently slapped her cheeks and shook her, trying to get herself to calm down. "C-calm down jess, it's okay, it was just a dream..." But, oh, how she wished it was real. She couldn't stop herself from wishing it was real.

 

She sighed, and let her hands drop down to her lap as shefollowed them downvwith her eyes, she was now sitting therr, staring at her hands while she was lost in a world of her.Trying to think what could've sparked a dream such as that. Why would she dream of some random that she didn't even know, and who was so beautiful and hot and those ears why did she-

 

She shook her head again, it was embarrassing to think about. She slowly began to get up as she took a quick look around her room. Maybe it was a spell of some sort? She's heard of things such as that happening before. Why though? That was the aching question. Why? Who knows, maybe she was paying too much attention to it.

 

Same as ever. Her room was clean for the most part, with a few small messes here and there she had forgotten to clean up. She was in the middle of the room, facing towards an assortment of Mage's gear on a counter that had overflowed onto the floor. Next to it, by the wall to her right, was her bed, and to the wall right of that, behind her, had window looking out towards the Forest to the left of some more counts and cabinets. To her left, then, was the door to her room, with a few cabinets on the wall to the left of that.

 

It wasn't much, but it was her home. For now, anyway. She'd have to move out eventually or something, she supposed. She turned to the window, and walked over that so she could take a quick look outside to see what time it was. When she had gotten to the window, she crossed her arms and put them on the sill, and proceeded to lean forward a little.

 

It was a bit early out, and the orangish-red sky abobe the Forest gave it a menacing yet almost... beautiful, look. Her lips curled up into a small smile, everytime she saw something like this, she couldn't help but smile. It was beautiful. That's the only word she could think of to use for a view like this.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she let out a soft yawn, she had just realized how tired she was, as she didn't usually wake up this early. Why'd she woken up early-? Her face became flushed as she had remembered the dream again, she looked down, reutrning to her thoughts. Thinking of questions to which she had no answers to.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted yet again as she heard rustling, coming from the Forest. It sounded like branches breaking. But from all the way over there? She had to have been atleast a few hundred meters away. She looked up. There was something staring back at her, with big, dog-like red eyes. atleast 50 feet up from off the ground.

 

She froze. It was only silhouettedd, that's how she was able to tell it must have been some kind of giant animal. There was something menacing to those eyes. What was that thing? Why was it staring at her? It must have been huge for her to be able to see it from here. Something made her stare back at whatever this thing was. It blinked. Then she blinked. And it was gone.

 

The day hadn't even started yet and crazy shit was already happening. That's the Forest for you. Always unpredictable. But still, Jess was frightened, to say the least, but her determination hadn't wavered. She's still going in there. Although, it'd be a lie to say she wasn't atleast a worried about what might happen now.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

"Old Man Jevon," that's what they called him. Sure, he supposed that he was old. Not old enough to be called an "Old Man," but, maybe he was? He never really knew when you'd cross a line like that. He sighed as he opened his eyes. He was laying in bed this time? Yeah, that was it. His fireplace had a small flame going, so the room had smallest bit of illumination. Just enough to see  _It_.

 

It was standing next to him, a dark and misshapen figure. Jevon had this recurring nightmare frequently. Never really knew what is was about, because in his experience, he'd always have dreams like this for a reason. Maybe it was a side effect, so to say, for his ability. He could see possible futures- And called it "Clairvoyance."

 

Back to the dream he was having, though. Jevon wasn't scared. He'd seen much,  _much_ worse in his prime. Be it a terrible future that never came true, or one of the very rare futures that was utterly horrible. He audibly sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe it would leave? No, that was too naive.

 

Maybe it'll kill him? Oh well, it won't effect him in the real world. Probably. It's been a while since he had a dream like this, he couldn't remember. For some reason, he was always able to tell if these were normal dreams or the "Demerit" for his Clairvoyance.

 

He waited. Felt like hours. Not a single sound was heard, even the fire seemed completely silent. Strange, but then again, these dreams always were. He opened his eyes. Now he was in the Forest, in the middle of the day. The Dark Creature was standing next to him, he could feel it, but didn't dare to look.

 

In front of him seemed to be what would be considered a normal part of the Forest, nothing too special. He looked to his right, nothing over there either. Maybe he was missing something? He slowly began to look to his left. The Dark Creature stared back with impossibly white eyes, they seemed to be glowing. Even in the midst of day, it was as if it was covered in the darkest of shadows. it was missing it's cheeks and was extremely skinny. It's jaw was practically hanging down. As if it wasn't creepy enough.

 

_"This was supposed to be my story. A story of romance. You're not needed. Begone."_

 

Was all Jevon heard, in an almost deafiningly loud voice. Was it The Dark Creature? No... It was... Scared? Sigh, his Clairvoyance always produced the weirdest futures. Sometimes it was okay, but it only seemed to happen when needed for some reason. He closed his eyes, and opened them again. This time he wasn't dreaming. What was he dreaming about?

 

He couldn't remember, but it felt important. Was it? He chuckled, it couldn't have been if he had already forgotten about it. Or maybe it was just a testament to his old age. Either way, it didn't matter now. He had to go start his daily routine again. But something felt off. He looked to his left. There was the briefest flash of something out of the corner of his eye. Must've been nothing.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

He knew what was wrong. Atleast, part of it. He knew why he could think again. One of them had awoken. One of the Ancient Ones. It's simple existence had broken it free from the control of the Hivemind. Was that it? Had an Ancient One awoken? Has the reovolution begun? Will they take their rightful place and kill the humans?

 

Too many questions. He wasn't used to it. He pawed at one of his ears, and whimpered softly. This was new. Too new. No. He knew now, only part of it though, again. The Others were still under the Hivemind's control. Why? Because they weren't like him. The Anciet One wanted him free. Why though?

 

Too, too many questions. He sighed and layed down, pulling his tail close to him. Perhaps he will rest, rest and wait for the human girl to come to him. Rest would help him think. Help him remember. He needed to remember. Oh, so bad. He needed to know. He yawned, and layed his head down. Sleep was all he needed. It would help. Hopefully. Hope. That was a new one...

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been a few hours since she had woken up and seen that, thing. Jess sighed, her day had only just begun. She had finished a quick breakfast earlier and was vhecking to make sure she had everything in her pack that she needed, which she did. She was palnning to explore a small portion of the Forest today, to give her a better idea of what to expect.

 

She unlocked her door, and stepped outside as she opened it. She almost jumped when she noticed Jevon standing only a few feet away. She ahd let out a yelp in surprise, which embarrassed her once she realized it was just her Innkeeper. She had been jumpy ever since this morning. She held her chest with her free, right hand.

 

"Jevon... Oh my god... You scared the shit out of me, please don't do that agsin." She gave a pathetic smile after she said this, a light blush on her face. Jevon put his hands up in defense,"Sorry there, jess, didn't mean to frighten ya. I just came to wish you good luck on your trip." He gave a genuine, kindhearted smile.

 

"But, how did you know..." And then she remembered, "Ohh, that's right, sorry. Your uncanny sixth sense, right?" She continued,  making fun of Jevon's usual excuse. "You betcha. Anyways, wanted to check and make sure you had all your gear, crystals, and such." He eaned, albeit very slightly, to the right to look at the bag Jess had slung over her arm.

 

"Huh? Oh, right." She looked down, to her left, at her bag, and then back up at Jevon with a grin. "Yup, i triple checked, i can't mesd this up. I'm going on an adventure!" She declared, even striking a dramatic pose as to further enforce her point- But mostly judt to get a laugh out of it.

 

Jevon let out a lighthearted chuckle. "A'right then, don't let me keep ya any longer. Make sure you do good, eh?" Jess nodded. "You betcha, this is going to be awesome." Now that she had forgotten the events of this morning, she was as excited and ready to go as ever. She began off down the hallway as she waved and said bye to Jevon, to which he respomded by saying "Goodbye, and gooe luck again!" as well.

 

By the time she had reached the first floor of her Inn, she was practially ready to start on a sprint to the Forest. She stopped by the small mirror on the counter of the Inn's main counter/registration area. She was wearing some well-made pants that were a darkish-green color, a brown shirt, and a ragged brown cloak over that.

 

She was all ready to set out and begin her adventure. She would probably stop by Angel's to get her to come along with her before she headed off to the Forest, though. She then proceeded to lwave the Inn and make her way across the village to Angel's house. She passed quite a few different places on her way there.

 

In about 5 minutes, she had made her way to Angel's house. During the time she was walking there, she was trying to come up with a plausible arguement to get her to come along if she said she was busy. By the time she thought she'd figured sometng out, she was already at her door.

 

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, making sure to be loud about it. Angel answered almost instantly, with a slight grin on her face. She already knew it would be Jess, because she had told her she would be leaving today for a week or two now. "So? Come to try and convince me to come along?" Angel asked, a hint of playful mocking in her voice.

 

Jess shrugged. "I mean, why convince you when i could force you? I've always wanted to try that Charm spell i learned a long time ago." They both shared a giggle as they joked. "Does that mean you'll come along, then?" Jess asked, practically beaming with excitement. "Hrm... Maybe, but only if you promise there'll be action." Angel responded, both of them still grinning.

 

"Absolutely, well, i should say i hope so too. We don't really know until we try, right? I mean, almost noone's ever been into there and survived. We'll be among the first!" Jess had a huge grin, as she was getting worked up now, ready more than ever to go into the Forest. "You do realize the first hundred meters or so along the edge of the Forest have been explored and charted, right?" Angel's was making a shoddy, last ditch attempt, that she know wouldn't work, to get Jess to change her mind.

 

"Well, it's a good thing we're going farther than that. Sho knows what we'll find beyond that." And this is where Angel's smile had wavered slightly. "You mean, you're serious as going as deep as you can? ai hoped you would hold off a few doors before going deep into there, atleast."

 

"Adventure waits for nobody!" Declared Jess, she was set on this. Nothing could stop her, not even her gloomy friend. If anything, she would convince her to come along with her. Angel sighed, then shrugged. "Guess it can't be helped. I still can't understand why you wanna go into there so bad. You'll have to tell me one of these days." Angel stepped out of her house, closing the door behind her. She had a very rare Bag of Holding, so she didn't need to go back inside for anything.

 

Jess raised her fist and pulled it down quickly, while saying "Yes!" loudly. She looked up at Angel quickly, and grinned awkwardly. "Sorry. That was a bit loud, wasn't it?" She rubbed the back of her head. "I don't mind, your enthusiasm is infectious, i swear." She chuckled softly. "So, where we going, captain?" She said, jokingly, as she raised a hand to salute.

 

Jess straightened her stance before she began her response. "We're going into unknown territory, soldier! We must be prepared at all times!" She said, in as loud and manly a voice she could muster- Which wasn't much. "Aye aye, captain!" Angel said, srill standing at attention. Their play quickly broke apart when they both almost fell over from laughing. They were both leaning over, grabbing their stoamchs, as they laughed.

 

After that, they both set off towards the Forest, they were going to one of the trails that the Mages Academy had made for sightseeing. The Forest was dangerous, sure, but there will powerful wards that kept the weaker monsters away from the edge of the Forest. The stronger monsters eere completely unaffected by the wards- Despite how powerful the wards were. It was a good thing that they usually resided deeper within the Forest, where Jess and Angel were going...

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Jevon sighed again, as he sat back in his crudely made, wooden rocking chair. What was hus dream about? It had been bothering him all day. He doesn't usually forget his vision dreams this quickly. What was it...?

 

Whatever, he'll remember sooner or later. For now, he figured he could reminisce over his days where he was in his prime... When he was known as Jevon the Clairvoyant, or Jevon the Powerful. Nobody remembered those days anymore. Although, he did suppose that that had been centuries ago.

 

He raised his left hand and looked down at it. He was still human, but he had a much longer lifespan than a normal human. He can still remember  _that_ day as clear as, well, day. He set his hand back down, he was letting his age get to him again. But still, he can't help but remember and miss the old days.

 

He looked to his right. The Dark Creature was there again. Standing there. Staring at him. There was nothing different about it's physical features, but from the way it held itself up, it seemed sad. It seemed human, for the moment and espite looking anything like one. "So, you're real? And you gotta leave already? 'Tis a shame, hoped we could talk." The Dark Creature nodded slowly, it raised it's hand- which was more of some kind of claw, because it's fingers had been stretched out and were more than half a foot long. -And seemed to debating whether to rwach out for Jevon or to wave.

 

Instead, it just dropped it's hand again. Old Man Jevon blinked, and it dissappeared. He sighed, just another day. But, what was that thing? It felt like an old friend, but, hecouldn't recall befriending a creature like that ever before. He chuckled at the thought of befriending a nightmarish creature such as that. Hr leaned back in his chair, and completely forgot he ever saw anything.

 

... Saw what? What was he thinking about? He couldn't remember. Huh. His old age must  _really_ be getting to him. He went back to reminiscing over the days of old past again.


	4. notice

due to apparent lack of interest in this story, i have decided against continuing it. instead, it shall be the first in a series of oneshots, none of which will take place in any particular fandom. once i have found something that both i and you, the reader, have found interesting, i may elaborate on, and in turn, continue to work on that particular oneshot. thank you for putting up with my less than novice level oneshot, i hope you stick around if you find anything here to be of interest.


End file.
